Un garçon t'a fait pleurer
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Ginny ne veut plus sortir de sa chambre depuis la mort de Harry, tous on abandonner sauf son grand frère Ron. Mais va-t-il réussir a lui donné gout à la vie?


Argggg! J'ose pas y croire j'ai écrit sur RON !! Je dois être malade je crois! Faut que j'appelle mon docteur! En attendant lisez je vous en prie!

Merci à la correctrice, Lily la tigresse 56! Elle est super ! Si vous recherchez une bêta, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous passerez son e-mail!

(ndc: oui!! dîtes lui hein!! j'ai envie de corriger!! Il faut bien que je m'occupe la nuit!!

Sinon, je vais m'ennuyer!! Bisous a tous!)

Bonne lecture sur ça pendant que je file chez le doc! (ndc: tu devrais voir un médicomage, il te diagnostiquerai surement une poétite aigüe! Mais la soignes pas hein!! moi j'aime bien les poètes!! et les pouet aussi!! lool)

* * *

_**Un garçon t'a fait pleurer**_

C'était la fin. La fin de tout. Lord Voldemort était mort en même temps que Harry Potter. Certains mangemorts se font enfuis, d'autres on jeté les armes. Tout est fini. Le Survivant, le Héros comme on l'appelle, est mort, laissant derrière lui, sa famille, ses amis, sa fiancée, ainsi que tout le monde sorcier.

Il eut le droit à un enterrement royal, avec tous les hommages qu'il lui était dus. Il repose à côté des siens qu'il a été retrouver trop tôt. Tous on pleurer pendant le discours d'Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant, dont le visage portera à jamais la cicatrice de cette guerre.

Ginny Weasley fut la plus touchée, effondrée, elle avait pleuré toute la cérémonie. C'était elle, la fameuse fiancée. Elle ne sortait plus, restait enfermée dans sa chambre au Terrier. Si elle buvait un minimum, elle ne mangeait plus depuis qu'il était mort, deux semaines. Elle passait son temps à pleurer sur son lit. Sa famille avait tout essayé. Sa mère avait hurlé, pleuré, chuchoté, rien n'y faisait, elle ne bougeai pas. A force, elle avait de grandes cernes, ses joues s'étaient creusées, son visage était terne, son sourire inexistant.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Trois semaines qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle restait juste allongée sur le lit à fixer le plafond. Personne n'avait réussi à attirer son attention depuis trois semaines. Tous avaient abandonné sauf Ron. Il continuait à aller la voir plusieurs fois par jour, pour lui apporter des repas qu'elle ne mangeait pas, pour lui laver le visage ou encore simplement pour lui parler de tout et de rien. Il racontait des souvenirs aussi, des souvenirs avec Harry, ou tous les deux quand ils se disputaient et qu'elle lui hurlait dessus comme une furie disait-il. Mais elle n'avait aucune réaction.

Aujourd'hui il venait comme tous les midis lui apporter son repas. Il ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et dit:

-Bonjour sœurette, comment vas-tu? Moi c'est la grande forme, il fait un temps super pour s'entraîner au Quidittch. D'accord, je sais je n'ai plus besoin puisque j'ai fini Poudlard mais il faut bien garder la ligne! rigola-t-il.

Il la regarda avec un regard triste. En tant normal, elle lui aurait dit qu'avec tout ce qu'il mangeait c'était peine perdue et lui se serait offusqué. Il secoua la tête et se reprit:

-Tu as faim? Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté des lasagnes et du pudding, tes plats préférés!

Il s'assit au bord du lit et posa le plateau sur le tabouret à côté. Il lui passa l'assiette sous le nez, aucune réaction.

-Ca ne te dit rien? Tu veux autre chose?

Aucune réponse. Il ferma les yeux et refoula la vague de larmes qui lui monta aux yeux.

-Ginny, s'il te plait parle-moi, crie moi dessus si tu veux mais arrête ce silence. Harry ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça.

Pas de réaction, aucun mouvement et encore ce silence pesant. Il caressa doucement sa joue et murmura doucement alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue tapissée de taches de rousseur.

"Tu ne m'en parles pas  
Mais au fond de ton cœur  
Je sais bien qu'il y a du chagrin  
Tu restes à la maison  
Tu ne veux plus sortir  
Même avec ceux qui t'aiment bien  
On lit dans ton regard  
Que tu attends quelqu'un  
En sachant qu'il ne viendra pas  
Mais tu te fais du mal  
Et ça ne sert à rien  
Petite fille écoute-moi

Ecoutes moi Gin, il ne reviendra pas, il est parti pour toujours, arrêtes de te faire du mal, arrête, pitié, pense à nous et à lui..."

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille, première réaction depuis longtemps alors il continua.

"Un garçon t'a fait pleurer  
Ainsi va la vie  
Un garçon t'a fait pleurer  
Mais qu'importe  
Chasse-le de ta mémoire  
Sur terre il n'y a pas que lui  
Un garçon t'a fait pleurer  
Il faut que tu l'oublies

Met le dans un coin de ta mémoire. Il n'y a pas que lui sur terre, je suis là, nous sommes là..."

Elle pleurait maintenant. Lui se contenait avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Malgré tout il poursuivit, dans l'espoir qu'elle sorte de sa léthargie.

"Pour ne plus y penser  
Ce n'est pas compliqué  
Il suffit de vouloir guérir  
A l'âge que tu as  
Il n'est pas encore temps  
De vivre avec les souvenirs  
Je te comprends très bien  
Quel est celui de nous  
Que l'amour n'a pas fait souffrir  
Mais je suis ton ami  
Et je veux maintenant  
Que tu retrouves ton sourire

Retrouve ton sourire Ginny, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, ce sourire qui nous donne à tous de la force. Tu es trop jeune pour vivre ainsi, réveilles-toi, je t'en supplie, petite sœur, j'ai encore besoin de toi..."

Il pleurait maintenant, comme elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, prise dans un choix difficile, vivre ou mourir. Pendant qu'il finissait

"Un garçon t'a fait pleurer Ainsi va la vie  
Un garçon t'a fait pleurer Il faut que tu l'oublies

Retrouve ton sourire, Ginny jolie. Tu es si jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi, ne te sacrifies pas, trop de gens sont morts. Vis, fais leur honneur, fais lui honneur. Trouves toi un gentil garçon et sois heureuse, c'est tout ce que nous voulons. Tu le peux Ginny, tu en es capable. Tu es forte, beaucoup plus forte que nous tous. Garde-le dans un coin de ta mémoire et souris à la vie"

Il pleurait silencieusement. Toute la tristesse qu'il avait accumulé pendant trois semaines sans qu'elle sorte pointait le bout de son nez et l'écrasait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus et doucement, elle ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes et chuchota à son frère:

-Je l'aime. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'ai besoin de lui. Il m'avait promis... Il n'a pas le droit, pas le droit...

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son frère qui la serra contre lui, lui murmurant la même chanson en boucle. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, se réconfortant l'un l'autre.

Puis longtemps après, elle se sépara de lui et regarda le plateau qu'il avait amené.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Je vais vivre. Après tout que ferais-tu sans moi? Mais d'abord laisse moi manger, je meurs de faim.

Ils rirent. Ron regarda sa sœur manger. Oh non, elle n'était pas guérie mais elle voulait réapprendre à aimer la vie et il serait toujours là pour l'y aider, toujours...

* * *

C'est bon! Mon docteur a dit que j'avais rien! Ouf je suis rassurée!

Vous avez aimé sinon? Svp donnez moi votre avis grâce à ce petit bouton là en bas!

Merci d'avance et à la prochaine!

(ndc: c'est très mignon tout ça!! j'ai la gorge serrée... snif! Non ma grande, t'es pas malade, t'es magique!! lool Tu nous refais ça quand tu veux!!)


End file.
